A Spirits Coldness
by brightT3ars
Summary: What if all the people who died in the cold became spirits and were Jack s friends/servants? And what if Jack was a prince? But was always uncomfortable about it? Is Jack loyalty? Find out, in this fanfic! Warning: There are tons of Ocs in here!
1. Chapter 1

**-Summary: What if all the people who died in the cold became spirits and were Jack`s friends/servants? And what if Jack was a prince? But was always uncomfortable about it? Is Jack loyalty? Find out, in this fanfic! -**

** brightT3ars here again! This came into my head, when I saw this pic: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F6be6404be8b3adedd3b9c2821b55c5a7%2Ftumblr_mfpw8pwFJK1rs8qebo1_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fpost%2Fjack-frost-the-trinity-rise-of-the-guardians-i-think-i-just-made-myself-really-s%2F38997887530&h=647&w=500&tbnid=eOrWlEzgqUdK2M%3A&zoom=1&docid=ZSjjcWEqmGB-EM&ei=c8K1U-C7GZCSyASl4oHwDQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygFMAU&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=1&page=1&start=0&ndsp=16 It`s the cover pic of this Fanfic, by the way! So, um…anyway... please enjoy this fanfiction!**

It was morning and Jack woke up in his room, at the pole? No, not the pole. The walls and floors were made out of ice and snow. The ceiling was filled with beautiful little snowflakes. Jack`s '_room'_ had a chandelier, it had millions of beautiful glowing icicles. His bed was made out of ice and had comfortable snow blankets and pillows. His staff was on the side of the bed next to the icy bed stand. The room was huge, but didn`t have many accessories the walls. Jack yawned and yanked the blankets off him. He was only wearing his brown tan pants. He walked over to his wardrobe and put on a blue t-shirt and his blue hoodie. He grabbed his staff and walked out. _**Where was he?**_ You ask? Well, my friend. He`s in his Kingdom of Winter.

"Prince Jackson!" A 5 year old girl said cheerfully, she had short curly caramel brown hair, a white dress someone would wear in summer, she had little white high heels, she had a little snowflake hair pin in her hair, and had beautiful blue eyes. But if you looked a little closer you could see white snowflakes in them.

"Cece, you can just call me Jack." Jack grinned as he petted her caramel brown hair,

"Oh, okay! M-m-morning Jack!" She cutely stammered,

"Morning to you too, Cece!" Jack replied, "Did come to get me?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded, "Paz told me to get you for breakfast!"

Paz, he was the chief at the castle there. Paz had red hair he kept in a pony-tail, he wore white chef clothes, black shoes, a black dragon tattoo on his arm, and blue eyes like Cece (With the snowflakes). He looked like the one to smoke and be in street fights, but he wasn`t that type of person. Paz was known to be an excellent cook and was gentle at heart. Then Jack`s stomach growled,

"Let`s get to the dining room! I`m starving!" He held Cece`s hand and they walked to the dining room talking about what Paz made for breakfast.

** Srry, it`s short! More to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Back with more! I didn`t know that I`d already have reviews! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jack and Cece walked into the dining room. The room was large, with an ice chandelier over the table and chairs, which was also made out of ice. Everyone that lived in the Castle was in their seats chattering. No one noticed Cece and Jack walk in. He (Jack) walked over to his seat at the table, letting go of Cece`s hand. She happily sat next to her older brother, Tate. He (Tate) had the same caramel brown hair, the same blue eyes with the snowflakes, a blue t-shirt, white jeans, black sneakers, a snowflake necklace, and looked like he was 12 years old. Tate was also the Gardner at the castle; sometimes Cece would help him with watering the plants. "Tate!" Cece greeted her brother,

"Cece!" Tate grinned as he hugged his little sister,

"I brought, Jack!" She replied,

Everything went silent, as she said those words. Jack sat in his seat at the edge of the table with a grin on his face. Silence, more silence, even _more_ silence. Jack frowned, "How`s it going everyone?"

"Jackson where have you`ve been?" A girl with a British accent asked,

"Perla you didn`t know?" Another girl asked,

Then everyone was back to their chit-chat. Jack sighed; this is what happens if he doesn't come back to the kingdom/Castle for a long time. They get all worried and gossip about him. Paz and a few other people came into the room from the kitchen with plates of food. Everyone was still chattering, Joel a boy with an eye patch over his left eye went up to Jack.

"Is it true that you became a Guardian of Childhood?" He innocently asked.

Joel had short blond hair, an eye patch, a white hoodie, blue shorts, a blue scarf, he looked around 7 years-old, and the same blue eyes with the snowflakes. If you haven`t noticed everyone in the kingdom except Jack had the same colored eyes with snowflakes in them. **-**Well, yeah the same eye color but without the snowflakes. - **(Talking about Jack`s eye color)**

"Y-Yeah, that`s right! I became the Guardian of Fun!" Jack grinned,

The younger boy nodded and climbed on Jack`s lap, and hugged Jack tightly. His face in the crook of Jack`s neck. "I missed you, Jack." He muttered,

"I missed you too." Jack gently replied,

A plate was set in front of Jack.

"I think you better go and eat your food!" Jack grinned,

Joel looked at Jack`s face and nodded, he jumped off Jack`s lap and walked over to his seat at the table. Paz walked over to Jack, "Congrats on becoming a Guardian." He said while Jack took a bite out of the food.

"And great job on breakfast! It`s delicious!" Jack grinned,

"So where were you when you left? It`s been two months since you`ve left." Paz replied,

"I was gone for two months?!" Jack asked, _/I thought it was 2 weeks since I`ve left. Time sure flies.\_ Jack thought,

"Yes, your highness gone for two months." Paz sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"You know you can stop calling me that." Jack grinned,

"So then what do I call you?" Paz asked,

Jack laughed, "You already know! Jack! You can just call me Jack, Paz!"

"Okay, _Jack_. Well I have to go back to the kitchen." Paz replied,

"Okay then! See you!" Jack grinned,

Paz smiled back, and left. Jack continued to eat his food **(I wrote 'face' instead of 'food', but I quickly backspaced/erased it. Lol! XD! He ate his face! XDD! Opps! Srry! Continue your reading!) **

After everyone finished eating their breakfast, they left the room to do their own devices. Jack grabbed his staff and walked over to the door, he was about to open it when something, or should I say someone tugged on Jack`s hoodie sleeve.

"Joel?" Jack asked, "What`s the matter?"

Joel looked at him with on big blue eye, "I can`t find Leveret."

Leveret was Joel`s white stuffed rabbit he got from Jack. In fact he died with Leveret. **"Wait? What are you talking about?" ** I`ll answer your question. Everyone in Jack`s kingdom are people who died in the coldness. They all had different eye colors, before they became Jack`s followers. Joel was experimented on when he was human. His father was a scientist and his mother died giving birth to Joel. As you can see Joel was an only child, and his father was the one that experimented on him. One of the experiments went wrong and Joel lost his left eye. His father told Joel to cover his eye with his bangs when he went out in public. One day Joel met Jack, they quickly became friends. Jack would visit Joel every day. One day Jack found out about the experiments. He wanted to beat the crap out of Joel`s dad, but didn`t. One day Jack gave Joel an eye patch and a rabbit. Since Joel was part French he named it 'Leveret' which meant 'Young Rabbit' (In French). On the same day Jack gave Joel Leveret and the eye patch Joel died.

_**-Flash Back**_

Joel was in another experiment with his father.

"Papa, can we stop with experiments?" Joel cried as he sat on the wooden bed. They were in what Joel`s father called, 'The experiment room'. Tools everywhere and the disgusting smell of medicine. Even though Joel has been in that room millions of times he never felt comfortable in there.

"I`m sorry, Joel." His father said, "But I`ll never stop at this."

Joel looked at his father and cried. He was sick and tired of these things. His father gave him anesthesia and Joel fell into a deep sleep. Joel opened his eyes again, he was feeling tired, very tired. The next thing he knew he was picked up and was thrown outside in the cold snow with Leveret, in the alleyway which was right by the building they lived in. "You`re going to die very soon. Bye, you filthy pig." He heard his father say; in fact it was the last words his father said. Joel`s heart raced, /_What? Die? Am I going to die? I don`t want to die! It`s so dark and cold!\ _ **(Dark, since it was night time.)**"I don`t want to die." Joel muttered. Meanwhile Jack was flying above thinking about Joel, /_I`m gonna go visit, Joel!\ _Then Jack heard something, "-Bye, you filthy pig." And a door shut. "What?" Jack muttered he went to investigate, what he saw shocked him. In front of him was a dying -"Joel!" Jack cried. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes. Jack rushed to Joel`s side, he sat his staff on the cold snow, and held Joel`s left hand. "I-I don`t want to die Jack!" The young boy cried. The sight broke Jack`s heart, he held Joel`s hand tightly. "Y-Y-You`re not gonna die!" Jack cried. Snow started to gently fall from the sky. "Promise?" Joel asked, Jack nodded his head, then with a grin he (Jack) said, "Promise." Joel simply nodded. He was starting to lose consciousness; he looked at Jack one last time. And…closed his eyes. Jack cried even harder, Joel was gone. After a while Jack let go of Joel`s cold hand, and stood up. He raised his left hand up and held a snowflake, he then kissed it making it glow a light blue. Jack knelt down and placed the snowflake on Joel`s heart. Joel`s eye(s) opened and his green eyes **(Yes, he has green eyes.) **turned blue. They look like what they look now. Blue with little snowflakes in them. Joel was reborn into the world of spirits.

_**-End of Flashback**_

"Leveret?" Jack said, "He`s missing?"

"Uh-huh." Joel replied,

"Well, when was the last time you saw him?" Jack asked, he was kneeling so he was the same height as Joel.

"In the Garden." Joel replied,

"Well, then let`s go!" Jack grinned as he picked Joel up, earning a giggle. The garden wasn`t that far from the dining table, just a few turns and your there! Jack opened the door to the garden, he let Joel down. "Okay! Let`s go find Leveret!" Jack grinned. Joel was already looking and was getting farther away from Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" Cece screamed running over to Jack, "I found Leveret! Give this to Joel!"

"Ah, thank you! I`ll give it to him when I see him!" Jack smiled, "Are you helping, Tate?"

The little girl smiled as Jack took the rabbit, "Yep!"

"Cece? Can you help me water the plants?" Tate asked as he walked over to the two,

"Bye, bye Jackie!" Cece grinned as she walked over to her big brother,

"Bye, Cece!" Jack grinned; he then flew off to find Joel.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay! I`m gonna end that there! No, not like end, end, end! I`m talking about the chapter! :P**

** Anyway please review! And if you have ideas for a new character tell me! Cause most of the peeps in here are mostly oc`s …. :P More coming soon! Srry if the chapter is short! :P XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here`s more! ;)**

"Joel! Found Leveret!" Jack called out,

"You did?" Joel asked,

"Yep! See!" Jack grinned as he gave Joel, Leveret.

"T-Thank you Jack." Joel blushed,

"No problem, Kiddo!" Jack smirked as he patted Joel`s head, "I have to go now! See ya!"

Jack waved bye, while Joel happily smiled.

**(Time skip! :3)**

Jack opened the door to his room, and yawned. _/Oh, yeah!\_ Jack remembered something!

Today was the day he announces his presence to the Spirit World! No, one but Jack`s followers and him know about his kingdom. Not that much people even _know_ about Jack, and he became a Guardian of Childhood recently. Jack sighed, and because of that there was going to be a Winter Ceremony/Party at the Castle today. Jack invited everyone who could make it. "The Guardians are coming too." He muttered to himself. Jack sat on his bed, "But the party doesn't start till night time, and Paz and everyone already have everything handled. " Jack sighed, "Maybe I`ll go to bother Bunny." Jack smirked at the idea. He opened his window which was hidden by snowy curtains, and flew out.

**-With Mr. Bunnymund**

Bunny was sitting on a rock painting an egglet with blue paint. "Bunny!" Jack grinned as she flew over to the pooka. "What do you want, Frostbite?" Bunny asked,

"Nothing." Jack smirked,

Bunny looked up at Jack, "If you don`t want anything, then go away."

"Aw, don`t be a party pooper, Bunny." Jack replied,

"…" Bunny stared at Jack,

"…" Jack grinned, "You`re coming to the party, right?"

"Yeah, I`m coming." Aster replied, he was back to painting his egglet,

"What if I told you I was a prince?" Jack asked,

Bunny stopped painting and looked up at Jack, with a confused look. Then laughed, "Stop joking around, Frostbite."

Jack sighed and putted on a fake grin, "Ahahhaha, yeah why would I be royalty? But what if I was?"

Bunny stared at Jack, thinking: _/Jack as a prince? Hmm…\ _

"Never mind, it was a dumb question." Jack said as he looked away, "Anyway, can I help paint?"

"Eh? When did you want to help me paint?" Aster asked,

"Well, I`m bored!" Jack whined.

Far away, hiding in the shadows someone was watching them. "Jack Frost, a prince?" A man with a British accent muttered, he then chuckled. "Interesting." He retreated back into the shadows with a smirk.

**Another short chapter! Sorry if it`s getting suckie… more coming soon! **** :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here`s more! ;) **

Pitch was in his lair under Venice, Italy sitting on his throne petting his favorite nightmare Onyx. A man came out of the shadows. He wore black jeans and t-shirt, with a white belt, black sneakers, sliver bracelets and a necklace with a cross. He wore black half finger gloves, and his nails were painted black. He had black hair that was sticking out from the white cloak he wore. He walked towards the Nightmare King with a smirk.

"How`s it going, Pitch?" The man said,

"What do you want, Libai?" Pitch asked,

"I was wondering if I can help you." Libai replied. A black light appeared in Libai`s hand then turned into a black rose, Libai smirked as he brought the rose up to his lips to kiss the beautiful black rose. "Don`t you want that beautiful Winter Prince?" he asked as he took his hoodie part of the cloak off showing his glowing crimson eyes. Pitch looked at Libai with a smirk,

"Are you trying to make a contract with me?"

"What do you think?" Libai replied as he putted the black rose into Pitch`s hair, then he laughed "I Thought you`d look funny!" he dropped on the floor laughing his butt off. Pitch looked at Libai with the 'Wtf expression'. He (Pitch) took the rose out of his hair, and held it in his hand. As soon as Pitch touched the rose Libai got up. "So, how about~ it Pitch?" Libai asked as he floated in the air upside down.

"Fine, but only if you don`t need anything in return." Pitch replied,

"Okay, just kiss the rose and tell me what you want!" Libai smirked,

"I want you to serve me every time I call you." Pitch replied,

Libai gave Pitch a confused look then grinned, "Okay!~ Then kiss the rose!"

Pitch kissed the rose, after he did the rose turned into ashes.

"The contract is sealed." Libai replied as he sat up straight, "Tell me what to do."

Pitch smirked and said, "Tonight go to the party and kidnap Jack. Bring him here once you`re done."

Libai smirked, "If you`re thinking about sending some nightmares with me, don`t even bother." Then Libai dissolved into black and white petals, leaving Pitch`s lair. Pitch looked in a nearby mirror, and smirked , "So that`s where he place it this time, huh?" **(Just so you know! When Pitch made the contract the rose turned into ashes, right? Well, when he did the rose went somewhere on Pitch`s body. It pretty much looks like a rose shaped tattoo.) **There was a glowing black rose on Pitch`s neck.

**Another short chapter! Srry, if Pitch is a little OCish :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with more!~**

**Sorry,  
I`ve been busy doing stuff like, sleeping, eating, hanging out with relatives, and be a butt. Anyway, I`m back! **** *Smiley face*-And no, not the CreepyPasta! :3 And srry if they act a little Oc`ish, no not the Ocs but the actual characters! :3 **

Bunny finally agreed to let Jack color some egglets. Jack sat on the grass right beside the rock Bunny sat on. Bunny stared at Jack /_I wonder why Frostbite would want to help me.\ _Jack was painting an egglet with green paint. Bunny dipped his paint brush in the pink paint bowl, to find it was almost empty. "I`ll come back, okay?" Bunny said as he got up and grabbed the pink paint bowl. Jack nodded as he said, "Okay." Bunny hopped over to his cottage to get more pink paint. Jack kindly smiled as he was left alone to paint his little egglet. He started to hum as he painted a flower on the egglet. When Bunny came back, Jack said he had to go. Bunny nodded and Jack left. Bunny looked at the egglets Jack painted, they were beautiful! **(I`ll let u imagine what the egglets look like! ;) )** "Not bad." Bunny muttered as he picked up one of the egglets Jack painted.

"I gotta get ready for the party." Jack sighed as he looked at his staff; he was flying back to the kingdom. Once he got there he went to his room to get dressed. **(Looks like this: art/Winter-Prince-360203463)** He had blue cape/jacket, black pants with leg warmers, black fingerless gloves, and on his head he had crown that resembles the Roman Laurel crown. It was made out of ice, and he wore an icicle earring on his left ear. Jack sighed; "These are uncomfortable." he sat on his bed, "I still got a couple minutes left." Jack muttered to himself. He opened his drawer and grabbed a book he was currently reading: '_A Spirits Coldness'_ was about a boy that died loving snow. The book was as big as those Harry potter books. Jack lay down on his bed with the book above his face and started reading. Meanwhile all the other Guardians were getting ready for the party.

_**-At the Tooth Palace! An hour earlier~ **_

Tooth was talking to some of her mini fairies, until she was tapped on the shoulder. Tooth turned around, "Ah, Delara!" Tooth giggled, "Do you need anything?" Delara, she was Tooth`s assistant. Delara was about the age of 15, she had long pink hair, beautiful purple eyes, a purple shirt up to her knees, and a pink tank top with a white sweater over it. She wore white flats, and in her hair was a butterfly barrette. She giggled, "Miss, the party for Jack?" Tooth stared at Delara for a couple seconds.

"The party was today?!" Tooth gasped, she quickly flew into her room at the Palace to get ready, Delara followed. "When is it?" Tooth asked,

"In an hour?" Delara grinned,

"Why didn`t you tell me, Delara?" Tooth panicked, she didn`t want to miss Jack`s party.

"I thought you knew it was today, and it doesn't take that long to get dressed for the party." Delara replied,

"Delara?" Tooth said,

"Umm, yes?" Delara replied,

"You`re going to the party dress in that?" Tooth asked, "Isn`t it a fancy party?"

"Well, umm yes." Delara replied,

"Come on I`ll choose your outfit!" Tooth grinned,

"Well, okay." Delara grinned, as she walked over to Tooth.

_**~With North**_ _**2 hours earlier! ~**_

North was humming as he was in his office sculpting ice. The Russian music was loud as he hummed along with the music. Meanwhile a 16 teenaged boy with brown hair and blue eyes knocked on North`s door. No answer, he knocked again. Still, no answer. One more time, still no answer. He sighed as he opened the door. "North?" The ice train that flew by the door broke. North screamed girlishly. The boy looked at the broken ice train then at North with a 'Are you serious?' expression. "Viktor? How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" The Russian man sighed, though he wasn`t that upset. The younger boy known as Viktor sighed. "North, I did knock. But the music was too loud." Viktor said as he turned down the music. "I just came to tell you that Jack`s party is in two hours." Victor said as he walked out the door. "Ah, Yes! Jack`s party is today!" North grinned as he sat up, he got up to get dressed.

_**~With Sandy around the time Jack left the Warren! ~**_

Sandy was getting ready for Jack` s party, in his room at The Island of the Sleepy Sands **(Sandy`s home on his island)**. "Uncle Sandy?" A quiet 14 year-old girl asked, Sandy turned around.

[Isabel?] Sandy asked using his dream-sand. **(Sandy uses his dream sand to talk! *Wink*) **Isabel had short curly golden hair that glowed slightly, her long bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color. She wore a golden dress that was up to her knees and around her waist she wore a golden rose that was attach to a belt. She wore golden high heels with little stars on them, and around her neck she wore a golden pendent with a star.

"Is this dress okay?" she asked,

Sandy nodded and gave a thumbs up, and a smile. Isabel nodded shyly.

"Do you think the party will be fun?" she asked,

[Well, it is Jack`s party. And he _is _the guardian of fun! What do you think?] Sandy grinned,

"That it will be fun?" She asked,

They both laughed.

_**~After Jack left the Warren! ~ **_

A 9 year-old woke up from the bed in the cottage. His twin sister next to him still asleep, he yawned. His blond hair was a mess, he rubbed his green eyes. He got off the bed; the brown blanket fell off onto the ground. The boy took the blanket and wrapped it around his twin sister. His twin sighed happily in her sleep. The boy kindly smiled as he took one last look at his sister and walked out the door. He wandered around the cottage to find no trace of Bunny. The boy frowned, and yawned again. Just then he saw a giant stone egg. The boy ran up to it, "Have you seen, Sir?" the boy asked it. The Giant stone egg nodded and said he was sitting on his rock again. The boy nodded and thanked the GSE (Giant Stone Egg). "Why didn`t I go there?" The boy muttered and walked in the direction to Bunny. Bunny was still looking at the egglets Jack painted. He sighed, "I wonder if Joshua and Amber are awake yet." The boy known as Joshua was creepy behind Bunny. /_I think I`ll creep up on him, today!\ _Josh smirked.

/Ack! The paint is red! Not pink! Oh, well I`ll just mix it with the white paint.\ -Bunny

/Slowly, make sure he doesn't hear or see me!\-Josh

/What should I paint this time?\ -Bunny

/ I hope he`s not painting a pink fat unicorn again.\ -Josh

/I`m going to paint a pink fat unicorn.\ -Bunny

/Or a fat purple derpy cat.\ -Josh

/And a fat purple derpy cat. Kids these days like that stuff now, right?\ -Bunny

/Kids don`t even like that stuff.\ -Josh

/Where`s the purple? Ah, here it is!\ -Bunny

/What`s the meaning of life?\ -Josh

/Then add that little sprinkle of hope, there, there, and there. You know what? Just sprinkle it everywhere! Oh, yeah look at that fabulous egg! Whahahahah! I`m so cool.\-Bunny

Josh was now right behind Bunny, he smirked as he looked over Bunny`s shoulder.

/He`s painting more pink fat unicorns and purple derpy cats.\ -Josh

/So fab! Omg! So fab just…so…so...fab!\ -Bunny

"You know I was going to scare you, but never mind." Josh said as he backed away from Bunny. Bunny jumped up, he was startled by Joshua.

"You`re awake, Josh?" Bunny asked,

"Sir, do I look dead?" Josh asked looking up at the large Pooka,

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don`t need to call me 'Sir'. Bunny is fine. And I didn`t ask you if you were alive." Bunny sighed,

"I`m going to go wake up Amber and tell her you were drawing weird things again!" Josh grinned as he ran away from Bunny, he (Bunny) ran after Josh.

In the cottage a girl with long blond hair and green eyes, was awake. "Sophie." she muttered, "Are you there?" Josh ran into their room laughing, "Good morning, Amber!" his twin looked up at him half-asleep. "Pippa? Are you there too?" she giggled to herself. Bunny ran into the room, "Oh no, you don`t!" Bunny laughed but stopped when he saw Amber. "She`s going to fall in again. J…Jamie? Are you there too? Was her name Emily or Pippa? I think it was Pippa. Funny, you guys look the same. Sophie? Ah, your brother came to pick you up! Your brother? You have a brother Pippa? J…Jack…? His name is Jack? What`s his full name? Jackson Overland Frost…? A prince? You`re a princess Pippa? That`s nice! Party? Today? At the castle? You can`t visit him? ….Die? In warmth?...not…cold….? Cold…cold…cold…cold….ice…? Ice? Warm? Cold? Castle? Party? Evil? Okay…." Amber yawned and looked up at Bunny and her brother Josh. **(You`re probably wondering: "What the heck just happened? And are they wearing nothing?! Because you`re not telling us what they`re are wearing!?" Okay, well Amber can talk to the dead. Yeah….Sophie and Jamie died… boohoo. She was talking to someone right now. Well, she was talking to three people to be exact. But whenever she doses it`s important. She gets information on stuff. She has other powers and so do the other Oc`s in here! *Wink* that you will find out about later! And the clothes thing…they`re wearing clothes just that I was too lazy to put the detail in.) **"Morning!" she greeted as yawned.

"Who were you talking to?" Josh asked,

"Friends!" his sister replied, "I`m hungry! What did you make for breakfast, sir?" Amber asked Bunnymund,

"He made cabbage soup!" Josh grinned,

"Okay." Amber replied,

Josh walked out the room to the dining area. Leaving Amber and Bunny in the room.

"Bunny, can we go too?" Amber asked Bunny,

"Huh?" Bunny asked,

"To Jack`s party. I heard it was today!" Amber grinned, "I never met Mr. Frost before even though he visited the Warren many times."

"I`ll think about it." Bunny simply replied,

Amber nodded and left the room to join her younger brother at the dining area. **(Yes, Amber is the oldest twin.) **_/She didn`t mean Sophie Bennett, Jamie Bennett`s sister. Did she?\ _Bunny thought.

"Yo! Sir! We need food in our tummies, you know!" Josh rudely yelled from the dining table. Bunny sighed as he rubbed his head with his paw/hand,

"Coming!"

_**~Back to dear Jackson! ~**_

"Jackson!" Pearla knocked on Jack`s door, **(You know the girl I the dining room with the British accent? From chapter 2?) **

"Come in!" Jack called out; he still was reading his book: _'A Spirits Coldness'_

Pearla opened the door; she had the same blue eyes as everyone (Except Jack) twin ginger pigtails, a blue Victorian dress. It had a light blue color, with white on the bottom of the dress. White bows with a snowflake pattern on them. Light blue straps that went on the shoulders, and the dress looked really frilly. Well, to Jack. Other`s would say the dress was beautiful. In Pearla`s hair she wore two white bows the same looking ones on her dress. And under her dress **(Sorry that was perverted of me…) **she wore white stockings, and blue high –heels with little white bows on them (Which also was the same pattern as the ones in her hair and on her dress.)

"Jack! You already putted on your clothes!" Pearla gasped,

/_Did she think that I`d be naked, or something?\ _ he thought to himself. Jack put his snowflake bookmark in his book, than he sat the book down on his bed.

"Well, yeah. It wasn`t that hard." Jack replied, "Did you need something, Pearla?"

"You remember my name!" Pearla gasped,

Jack looked at her weirdly. "Why wouldn`t-" Jack stopped. /_People use to forget her name a lot with she was 'Alive'.\ _"You`re funny, Pearla! Of course I remember you!" Jack grinned.

"Ah, well um. The party is starting now." Pearla smiled, "Do you want me to escort you down there?"

"Nah, it`s okay. I`ll go down there myself!" Jack kindly smiled back,

"Okay, then. Make sure you come down here by 1:00 though." Pearla replied as she closed the door. Jack nodded as he opened his drawer again, and took out some paper and a pencil. '1:00 come down to the party.' He checked the time, it read: '12:40' "I guess I`ll keep reading till then."

**Okay, peeps! I`m going to end that chapter there! See ya till next time! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg! I`m so sorry for not updating for 2 months! You can kill me if you want… ;_;**

Everyone that was invited came to the party. Tooth flew over to Bunny with Delara behind her.

"Have you seen Jack yet?" Tooth asked,

She wore a purple lacy vintage dress, yellow high-heels, and a green necklace and bracelet. Delara wore a purple flowing dress with a lacy frill on the bottom; she wore flats, and a purple necklace.

"I haven`t seen him yet." Bunny replied,

He wore a gray tux with a green tie, gray pants, and black fancy shoes. **(I don`t know if I said this or not. But Bunny`s gonna be human for the rest of the Fanfic.) **Josh and Amber were hiding behind Bunny`s left leg. Josh wore a blue grayish tux and pants. He wore a black fancy shoes and a blue tie. Amber wore a blue grayish dress pink shoes. She wore a little Easter egg hair clip in her hair.

"Hello, Miss Toothiana." Amber said walking over to Tooth,

"Oh, hello Amber!" Tooth smiled,

"Oh! And is that Delara?" Amber asked pointing at her,

"Yeah, long time no see." Delara said smiling slightly.

Josh stayed behind Bunny`s leg. He was shy when there were lots of people around.

"Hi Josh." Delara said waving at him.

Josh shyly waved back. "Oh, Bunny! Tooth!" North said walking over to them.

"Oh, hi North." Tooth grinned, "Have you seen Jack?"

"Jack? No. Not yet." North said shaking his head,

North wore a red tux, red pants, fancy black shoes, and a Christmas tie. Viktor stood behind him grinning. He silently walked over to Josh. He held Josh by the waist and held him up. Josh screamed startled.

"How`s it going Josh?" Viktor grinned,

"Viktor?" Josh turned his head to look at him, "Ah, great you`re here."

"What`s wrong? You`re not happy to see me?" He grinned putting Josh down,

"Happy? Of course I`m happy!" Josh grinned,

"Have you seen Isabel yet?" Viktor asked,

Josh rubbed his chin, thinking. "Nope, not yet."

"Talking about me?" A girl with golden hair asked grinning,

"Isabel?!" Viktor turned around startled,

"Yep, that`s me." Isabel said gently smiling at Viktor,

"Isabel, if you`re here that means Sandy`s here right?" Amber asked,

"Uncle Sandy? Yep he`s right here." She smiled as Sandy floated over to them,

"Great!" Tooth smiled,

"I reckon you haven`t seen Jack either." Bunny sighed,

[Nope, maybe he`s still getting ready.] Sandy replied.

The four Guardians kept talking while the other children (Viktor, Isabel, Amber, Josh, and Delara) decided to play. "Let`s go to the garden!" Amber grinned,

"I haven`t been there for a while." Isabel said smiling,

"Sure." Delara grinned,

"I bet Tate`s in there." Josh grinned,

"I bet he is! Since he`s always gardening new flowers." Viktor laughed.

**~With Jack~**

He looked at the time. '12:55' He put his book down and got up deciding it was time he`d go over to the party. "I bet they're already there." He muttered to himself. He must`ve been deep in thought because he bumped into someone. He fell on the ground.

"Oh, I`m sorry I didn`t see you." The man said helping Jack up.

Jack looked at the strange man. He had black hair, a white tux and pants, fancy black shoes, and red eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing." Jack grinned, "I wasn't the one paying attention."

"You`re the Jack Frost the host of the party!" The man said,

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." Jack said looking at the man strangely,

"It`s a pleasure to meet you I`m Libai." The man said smiling.


End file.
